fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Adventure 1: The Aliens Attack
Nicktoons Adventure 1: The Aliens Attack is an American video game about aliens invading the Nicktoons worlds. It's up to SpongeBob, Timmy, Jimmy, Danny and more to save the worlds. Playable Characters Playable Spongebob SquarePants characters SpongeBob SquarePants - SpongeBob is a small square sea sponge that has a very cheery attitude, and he is hard to make angry. His melee attack is karate, though he pronounces it "ka-rah-tay". His ranged attack are bubbles. He's playable in every level. Patrick Star - Patrick is a tubby, ignorant sea star, who is best friends with Spongebob Squarepants. Squidward Tentacles - Squidward is generally considered grumpy and narcissistic. He dislikes many things, including his consistently annoying neighbors SpongeBob and Patrick and his job at the Krusty Krab. Sandy Cheeks - Sandy is one of SpongeBob's friends. SpongeBob does karate with her, though Sandy has the upper-hand because of her teaching karate to him. Her melee attack is karate. Her ranged attack are sea urchin ninja stars. Plankton - Plankton is Mr. Krabs' enemy who tries to steal the krabby patty secret formula and run him out of buisness. Playable All Grown Up/Rugrats characters Tommy Pickles - Tommy is a 1-year-old baby but thanks to a machine made by Jimmy Neutron, he has turned into a 10-year-old temporarily to save the world. Tommy Pickles is brave whenever he fights and he is a junior filmer. Chuckie Finster - Chuckie a 2-year-old but thanks to a machine made by Jimmy Neutron, he has turned into a 11-year-old to save the world. Chuckie wears the same purple glasses and fights along. Phil DeVile-Phil is a 1 year old also but when he gets zapped with Jimmy Neutrons machine he turned into a 10 year old to save the world.Phil always goes around with his twin sister Lil. Lil Devile-Is a 1 year old but when getting zapped with a machine she turned into a 10 year old to save the world.Lil fights along but she also likes wearing high lights in her hair. Dil Pickles-Is Tommy's month old brother who turned into a nine year old to save the world.Dil is usally seen in this game wearing a Shepra Hat. Kimi Finster-Is Chuckie's step sister who is almost 2,she turnes into a 10 year old to save the world. Playable Ren and Stimpy characters Ren-Ren Höek is an underfed asthmatic Chihuahua with bloodshot bug-eyes and a raging appetite that is only matched by his anger issues. Ren lives a careless life of non-stop, fart-fueled adventure.Ren fights by beating himself up. Stimpy-Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is just what he sounds like. A cat. A roly-poly, no-brains cat, duhhhhh. And if not for the psychotic ways of his best friend Ren, Stimpy would lay around on his belly, smiling and belching.Stimpy fights by beating himself up. Playable Fairly OddParents characters Timmy Turner-A 10 year old who has fairygodparents that grant him any wish.He reunites with his nicktoon pals to save the world.Timmy has to be seperated away from Cosmo,Wanda and Poof so he wishes for a big mallet to fight with. Cosmo and Wanda-are the fairy parents who are assigned to Timmy Turner. They are considered to replace Timmy's irresponsible and uneducated biological parents. To keep themselves a secret, they usually masquerade as Timmy's pet goldfish and live in a magical castle inside of his fish bowl. Timmy is forbidden from revealing their existence, the penalty being to lose them for good, though there are several loopholes to this rule. In the beginning of they had the first fairy baby in over 10,000 year.Cosmo and Wanda use there magic wands to fight. Poof-Cosmo and Wanda's fairy baby He was the first fairy baby born in over 9,000 years, the last one being Cosmo. His untapped magical powers are channeled and controlled through his magic rattle. Mr.Crocker-is a gray skinned, hunchback teach who mostly gives F's to the studends but this time he teams up with them to save the world with his Fairy destory blaster to fight. Chester-brace-wearing kid, and one of Timmy's best friends. He lives in a trailer with his father in an impoverished community with few amenities. Although his mom was mentioned in the episode "Teeth for Two", she has not been revealed in the show. He is generous and cares more for others than himself, as every time he's obtained magic, he has used his wishes to try to improve the lives of others.He extends his braces so he can fight. AJ-is the African American genius in Timmy's class, and one of his best friends. A.J. comes from an upper middle class background. He is a straight "A" student in school, a quality both his parents have achieved as well.When saving the world he uses a red pen to filled with toxic ink to fight. Playable Tuff Puppy Characters Dudley Puppy-is a dimwitted and hyperactive white mixed-breed dog, and the central character. He is shown to be hyperactive, gluttonous, and childish. Kitty Katswell-is a professional cat agent. As Dudley's co-worker, she is generally kind and understanding towards him, although she can easily lose patience. It is hinted she has a crush on Dudley.But now she is saving the world with her nicktoons pals. Playable Jimmy Neutron characters Jimmy Neutron-is a genious 10 year old,he is the one who makes the machines to get around every where.Jimmy fights with his destory remote. Carly Wheezer-is Jimmy's shy friend he likes lama's and not being afraid of things.But on this adventure he's going to have to stay behind his friends back to be safe. Cindy Vortex-is Jimmy's sassy, independent, intellectual rival. She has a dog named "Humphrey" who she says is the best dog in Retroville. Her best friend is Libby Folfax. Libby Folfax-is Cindy's best friend. She loves funk/hip-hop and electronic gadgets. Playable Danny Phantom Characters Dany Phantom-is a 14 year old who has the blood of a ghost and has to fight them in order to keep his town safe.But this time he adventures everywhere with his nicktoons pals. Sam Manson-Danny's other best friend, later blamed for the accident giving Danny his powers. Though wealthy, she chooses to hide her family's monetary success (for quite some time), in favor of being liked for who she is.She is able to fight with her fist. Tucker Foley-A lighthearted teenager obsessed with technology, getting a girlfriend, and meat, he has been Danny's best friend "since forever".When not obsessing over gadgets, he obsesses over girls. Like Sam, he shares in Danny's secret and often helps battle ghosts back into the Ghost Zone. He generally provides comic relief. Playable Angry Beavers Characters Dag-is the younger twin brother of Norbert (by four minutes). Hyperactive and immature, Daggett has a habit of over-emphasized and manic motions as well as a potent penchant for name-calling. Norbert-Norbert is Daggett's laid-back older twin brother. Generally well-spoken and quite intelligent, Norbert is a highly sarcastic beaver with a habit of performing great feats of impeccable engineering without aplomb or explanation Playable El Tigre Characters Manny/El Tigre-Manny Rivera is a 13-year-old Mexican-born boy who, apart from a scar across his left eye, appears no different from any other boy his age. But looks are deceiving, because Manny is the son of the legendary hero, White Pantera, and grandson of the evil super villain, Puma Loco, and is, himself, the alter-ego El Tigre. Manny is friendly and out going, yet doesn't yet know if he is a Hero or a villain (similar to El Tigre I, which may cause him to develop a split personality similar to El Tigre I). He wants to be good for his father, Rodolfo, but can't resist being bad like Frida-A 13-year-old Spanish girl, and the youngest of 3 daughters to Police Chief Emiliano Suárez and Judge Carmela Suárez. Frida is Manny Rivera/El Tigre's best friend and the two hang out together nearly all the time. Frida isn't always the best influence on Manny, however, and the two are always getting into some kind of mischief. Frida doesn't have any super power. Puma Loco-is Manny's father and Puma Loco's son. Pantera can refer to a panther or any member of the panthera genus of cats. He is semi-retired, but has about as much trouble giving up being White Pantera as his father has giving up being Puma Loco. Playable Planet Sheen Characters Sheen-is a dim-witted, lanky, hyperactive 13-year-old and the main protagonist of the series. He has a very short attention span, and was in his third year of fourth grade when he was launched to Zeenus. Playable Avatar: The Last Airbender characters Aang-is a 12 year old airbender frozen for about over 100 years,founded by Katare and Sokka and this time Aang is now 13 and he will save the world with his nicktoons pals. Katara-a 14 year old water bender a long time ago the fire nation killed her mother and now her and her nicktoons pals save the day. Toph-a 12 year old blind earth bender who adventures to save the world. Zuko-is the 16 year old exiled prince of the Fire Nation and original antagonist of the series. Due to events in Zuko's past, his father Fire Lord Ozai, deems him a complete failure and burns his face, leaving him with his trademark scar, and banishes him. Playable Invader Zim characters Zim-Overzealous, impulsive, and convinced of his own greatness, Zim is incompetent as an invader. He dreams of pleasing his species' leaders, The Almighty Tallest, by taking part in Operation Impending Doom II, which is an Irken military initiative to conquer the universe. The Tallest send him to Earth (a planet of no interest to the Empire on the outskirts of the known universe) on a mission of conquest with a small ship and a robot servant with a brain cobbled together out of random garbage. They were expecting him to die or become lost en route. Against the odds, Zim lands on Earth and establishes a base and, much to the chagrin of the Tallest, is in routine communication with his homeworld. Dib-Zim's only companion, GIR is a SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) unit, an Irken standard-issue robot. The name "GIR" is a self-applied moniker that is never explained, GIR himself states that he doesn't know why he refers to himself as GIR. GIR differs physically from other SIR units in that his head contains odds-and-ends rather than artificial intelligence hardware. Because of this GIR displays a wildly erratic personality. He is almost completely irreverent, and rarely obeys Zim's commands, variously due to distraction, disinterest and disobedience. GIR disguises himself by wearing a green dog suit which fools most humans, despite looking almost nothing like an Earth dog. Gaz-Gaz is Dib's cynical and humorlessly sarcastic younger sister. She plays a prominent role in the show, but rarely takes an active part in attempting to hinder Zim's schemes. Though she knows and admits Zim is an alien she believes Zim is too dumb to actually be a threat. She enjoys a very limited number of things, a few of them being Pizza and Video Games (including Vampire Piggy Hunter). Gir-Zim's only companion, GIR is a SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) unit, an Irken standard-issue robot. The name "GIR" is a self-applied moniker that is never explained, GIR himself states that he doesn't know why he refers to himself as GIR. Playable Chalk zone characters Rudy-is the artist whom the show stars. Rudy is the main character.; He is also in Fifth Grade. He travels to ChalkZone with his best friends Penny and Snap. He has magic chalk that he can use to draw portals into ChalkZone and draw things out of thin air. It has been suggested throughout the series that he has a crush on Penny. He is 10 years old Snap-is a small blue, humanoid drawing made by Rudy, and his best friend. Created by Rudy when he was 8 years old, he speaks with a New Jersey-like accent, and is adventurous and witty. He suit looks something like something a superhero would wear. He is 7 years old. Playable Extra characters Jenny Wakeman-Visit Jimmy Neutron's lab and open up the case. Rocko-Rescue him in Fairy World. Otto Rocket-Talk to Stimpy after getting the missing bike. Reggie Rocket-Find the messing water card and talk to Mr.Krabs Private the Penguin-Go to the Dimmsdale zoo. Otis-Visit the cow house Cast of voice actors Tom Kenny as Spongebob,Gary,Dog,Cupid,Aditional voices. Bill Fargerbakke '''as '''Patrick. Rodger Bumpass-'Squidward'. Carolyn Lawrence-'Sandy',Cindy Vortex,Ms.Sunshine. Doug Lawrence-'Plankton',Larry the Logster,Fred the fish Elizabeth Daily-'Tommy Pickles',Rudy Tabootie Tara Storng-'Dil Pickles,Timmy Turner,Poof,' Nancy Catwright-'Chuckie Finster' Kath Souice-'Phil Devile',Lil Devile,additional voices Dionne Quan-'Kimmi Finster',Trixie Tang Daran Norris as Cosmo Richard Horvitz '''as Zim '''Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda Spongebob levels Level 1 Journey through the neibor hood Spongebob and Patirck hear loud explosins in the city and they want to go check in out. Characters used: SpongeBob, Patrick. Level 2 Reunited to the krusty krab! -Spongebob meets one of his friends and tries to explore the world.So Plankton won't find the krust krab secret formula. Characters used:Spongebob,Patick,Jimmy Neutron. Level 3 The rocket! The gang flies away in a space ship to the new H.Q.Spongebob must find his friends. Characters used:Spongebob Level 4 Race to boating school Jimmy makes a machine to make the boat Spongebob drive perfectly go and pass the driving test. Category:Video games